Due to a development in hardware in an electronic device, namely, increases in processing speed and memory capacity, an electronic device may simultaneously perform several tasks (hereinafter, referred to as “multitasking”).
For example, after an electronic device opens several windows respectively corresponding to documentation, communication, music and spreadsheet programs may be simultaneously executed on the respective windows and each program output may also be transferred to other windows in a simple way.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are an example of controlling multitasking on a portable communication terminal according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1A to 1B, when a user executes two or more applications and performs multitasking, as illustrated in FIG. 1A, if the user presses a home key 100 for a long time or presses a home key 100 twice, then as illustrated in FIG. 1B, icons corresponding to six applications recently used 110 may be displayed. The home key 100 may be implemented as a soft key or a hardware key. Although FIG. 1B displays six recently used applications, it is obvious that less or more than six recently used applications may also be displayed.
In some implementations, icons corresponding to applications being currently executed instead of or in addition to recently used applications may be displayed.
As a technology develops, a study on various forms of displays has been consistently performed, and through such a study, a double-sided display technology has been applied to and used in an electronic device such as a portable communication terminal or a game console. The double-sided display device may perform an input and an output on both sides of the double-sided display.
Multitasking on a portable communication terminal according to the related art is performed as follows. A user opens two or more windows on a single display and performs tasks or displays on a single display a list of currently executed applications by using a specific key (e.g., a home key in FIG. 1A), and selects a currently executed application and performs a task. However, a multitasking technology using a double-sided display has not been considered.
Thus, in an environment in which a utilization range of the double display becomes various, there are needs for a method and device for efficiently controlling multitasking in consideration of the double-sided display.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.